filmriotingfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 003 - Headshot, Blood Splatter, Muzzle Flash
Ryan is incensed that Tim and Josh aren't taking their roles on Film Riot more seriously. Therefore he decides that he must “purge” the problem. Later Tim is stalking his prey, but before he can pull the trigger, Josh shoots him! Also, Ryan is in New York as part of Diggnation Live and to test people's trivia knowledge of movies. Episode Run-time – 12:09 Blood Spray Effect *Diffculty: Easy *Needs: **Super Soaker (or any powerful water gun) **Blood **Hose **Duct tape *Cost: $20-$30 (Ryan spent $23) You will need a lot of fake blood for this effect. You can buy fake blood, such as FX Warehouse Inc.'s Blood Pigment Powder. You can also make your own fake blood using ingredients listed on Film Riot's facebook page. #Attach the hose to your Super Soaker using the duct tape. #Pour blood into the hose and pressurize the Super Soaker. #Block the end of the hose with your thumb and tilt forward to get the blood to the end of the hose #When ready to film the splatter, pull the trigger and remove your thumb and watch the blood fly! You can still do this effect without the duct tape and Super Soaker. Simply pour blood down the hose, tilt the hose forward to get the blood closer to the end, and blow into the hose to release the splatter. You can also substitute the hose with a scuba-snorkel if you have one or can buy it for cheap. Head Shot Effect *Difficulty: Easy *Needs: **Nose & Scar wax **Blood **Mineral Oil *Cost: $30 If you rewatch the skit for this segment, Tim's head already has the wound applied and his head is covering the splatter on the wall. A quick whip of Tim's head and the gun's report from one frame to the other can trick the viewer to see an actual bullet impact. You will also need thick blood to make this effect work. You can try using tissue or toilet paper to fake thicker blood. #Apply a small amount of mineral oil to your fingers and work a little bit of nose and scar wax into a ring. #Put the ring on your actor's forehead and feather the edges of the ring to blend in (not in After Effects; you actually smooth out the edge with your fingers). #Take some thick blood and apply it to the center of the nose wax ring. To make it look more convincing, apply some skin-tone make up to further feather the edges of the nose & scar wax ring. Muzzle Flash Effect *Difficulty: Easy *Needs: **'FAKE' Gun **Muzzle Flash Asset *Cost: $0 For the gun, you can use any airsoft gun, such as the ones featured on StarterPistols.com. Certain airsoft guns have convincing kickback and can eject spent bullet shells. NEVER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES USE AN ACTUAL GUN. YOU POSSIBLY CAN HURT AND/OR KILL PEOPLE. For the muzzle flash, you can find just about anywhere on the internet, even on DetonationFilms.com. #Open your footage in your editing suite. Scrub through the footage until you reach the point where the gun goes off. Separate one frame and lighten the image. #Import your muzzle flash and apply a luminance key to remove the background. #Move the flash to the front of your weapon's muzzle and resize if necessary. Episode Sponsors Squarespace and Netflix Notable Quotes "Tim just got jackked by a grand-ma." -Ryan Category:Episodes Category:Practical Effects Category:Builds